City Girl
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Un très gros pétage de câble qui m'enverra directement à l'asile... Lisez parce que c'est inrésumable !


City Girl (n° 46, juillet 2004)

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : : Sam se retrouve dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrise pas  
**Genre **: humour et un chouia de romance  
**Spoilers**: début de la saison 8, quant à Pete, je dirais « Quel Pete ? »  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : ceci est ma première fic. Enfin la première commencée ! Je me suis décidée à la finir parce que je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Mais je vous préviens, ça sera le truc le plus loufoque et pas crédible que vous ayez jamais lu ! Je n'ose même pas me rappeler d'où venait l'idée de départ…

Vous admirerez les bruitages aussi…

* * *

Il devait y avoir une explication logique. La scène semblait trop irréelle, donc elle était forcément en train de rêver… Oui, c'était ça le plus crédible, elle ne pouvait qu'être dans son lit, agitée par un cauchemar un peu trop réaliste.

D'accord, les autres fois, elle se réveillait subitement quand elle réalisait qu'elle dormait et que tout ce qu'elle vivait était faux. Mais bon, ça prenait quand même quelques secondes…

Et puis la situation était semblable : elle vivait une aventure surréaliste, était limitée dans ses mouvements, dans l'obscurité et en plus elle avait beau crier, personne ne venait à son secours. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien.

…

Et en plus ça durait ! Ca faisait un moment qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle dormait pourtant !

_Bip bip bip bip bip_

Même son réveil sonnait, elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux ! Rhâââ, elle détestait se rendre compte qu'elle rêvait sans parvenir pour autant à se réveiller !

- A gauche Colonel ! Donnez-lui un grand coup !

Elle n'était quand même pas prisonnière de son rêve ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester entravée et aveugle pour l'éternité ! Quelqu'un allait forcément se rendre compte qu'elle était absente et aller la chercher dans ses quartiers. Ses amis n'allaient pas l'oublier et la laisser à son triste sort !

A moins qu'ils ne soient aussi victimes du rêve sans fin…

- Ils vont nous en mettre un ! Il faut les contrer !

Et cette sensation de vitesse, c'était vraiment horrible. Non seulement elle ne maîtrisait rien mais en plus elle devait suivre le rythme qu'on lui imposait ou c'était la chute assurée…

_Bip bip bip_

- A droite ! Non gauche ! GAUCHE !

- C'est malin Colonel ! Vous pouvez pas être un peu plus concentrée ?

- C'est vrai, vous avez juste à bouger les bras et les pieds, quoi !

Mais on allait la sauver oui ou non ? La situation empirait, elle se faisait maintenant sermonner comme une enfant par le Major Frey et Siler ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand il hurlait comme un perdu celui-ci ? Il était sensé lui obéir, pas la martyriser dans son sommeil !

_Bip bip bip bip_

_Bam !_

- Ouch ! Mollo Carter !

Tiens, elle avait encore une fois mal situé le bip...

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ceci un rêve. C'était un véritable cauchemar, le genre de truc qui vous fait vous réveiller en sursaut et soupirer de soulagement en voyant les chiffres du radio réveil.

Mais là, elle commençait à douter : et si elle ne rêvait pas ?

Ce qui signifierait que ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

Donc que le SGC était sûrement contaminé. Parce qu'une telle situation ne pouvait pas être la conséquence d'événements « normaux ».

Sauf qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle que ses compagnons avaient toutes leurs facultés mentales.

…

C'était sûrement encore plus effrayant.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il lui fallait un coupable de toute urgence. L'hémoglobine allait couler à flot… Elle se souvenait de quelques tortures Goa'uld, elle allait pouvoir les utiliser. Elle était une victime non consentante de cette folie et après sa vengeance, il ne resterait que du rouge sur le blanc immaculé…

Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris à ces idiots ? Qui avait eu cette idée totalement stupide ?

Elle était fatiguée là, elle voulait arrêter…

Et ils continuaient d'hurler… De glisser… De la bousculer…

Siler avait dû manger du Wookie ce matin, il ne tenait pas en place. Elle non plus du coup.

En réfléchissant, elle devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient dans leur état habituel. La base, malgré les apparences, avait toujours été un minimum anormale. Il faut dire que les attaques extraterrestres, les expériences catastrophiques des scientifiques et la nourriture du mess ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Elle baignait continuellement dans un univers « au delà du réel », à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait après la découverte d'une telle planète ? Peut-être qu'un abus de gâteau au chocolat avait momentanément occulté la raison du général mais tout de même pas à ce point…

Non, ça les amusait vraiment… Le cerveau masculin était définitivement plus obscur que le féminin.

_Bip bip bip bip_

Et vlan ! Il commençait à l'énerver le bitonio ! Elle voyait clair maintenant, il était censé réagir à la lumière non ? Si en plus elle avait raté la fabrication de ce truc…

« Ca va être marrant ! » qu'il avait dit… Tu parles, l'enfer à –15°C plutôt !

Oh quelle découverte ! Une jolie planète gelée ! Toute lisse ! Inhabitée !

_Parfaite pour le hockey… _

Une idée de Siler. Décidément, il avait bien caché son jeu celui là ! Môsieur était un fan de ce sport, tout comme le général. Tiens donc !

Et ce dernier qui avait renchéri : « Ah ben ça c'est une idée Sergent ! On pourrait organiser une partie, ça détendrait les troupes ! »

Pardon ? Se _détendre _dans une combinaison ultra-renforcée qui gênait les mouvements et vous faisait ressembler à un bibendum sous Prozac ? Se **_détendre_** sur des patins qui n'avaient pas l'option « aide au freinage d'urgence » ? Et par un froid de canard ? Pour poursuivre un bout de plastique couinant dans le but de donner un coup dedans avec un machin en bois ?

La notion de la détente était manifestement à revoir…

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux à être enthousiastes. Le hockey était donc si populaire ?

Au départ, elle n'avait fait qu'observer ses collègues organiser LE match, tout en faisant mine de se réjouir. Puis elle avait peu à peu fait croire qu'elle était une inconditionnelle de ce sport… Idée absolument idiote soufflée par le merveilleux magazine City Girl : « Pour accrocher un homme et l'attirer dans vos filets, trouvez ses centres d'intérêt et affirmez avoir les mêmes ». La journaliste pouvait bien se faire déchiqueter par un Réplicateur, ça serait mérité !

- Colonel, bon sang, arrêtez de rêvasser ! On va perdre notre avance !

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Tout allait pour le mieux pourtant : les deux équipes étaient constituées et Daniel s'était même proposé comme arbitre avec un technicien et une infirmière, qu'elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir lu City Girl et d'expérimenter le-dit conseil sur un certain archéologue. Le général avait fait croire à l'organisation d'un exercice d'évacuation vers une autre planète pour expliquer à l'Etat Major leur absence momentanée. Les spectateurs avaient même préparé des banderoles !

D'accord, il y avait eu un instant de panique quand on avait constaté que « HockeyLand » était soumise à environ 5 éclipses par jour du fait de ses 23 lunes et de leurs vitesses de rotation. Le genre de planète unique dans la galaxie, un vrai phénomène scientifique, elle était sûre d'avoir vu certains scientifiques en frétiller d'avance. Le général, lui, avait plutôt constaté les problèmes que cela posait à l'organisation de son petit projet de match… On allait quand même pas amener l'éclairage !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait commis une erreur fatale : elle leur avait signalé que les éclipses n'étaient que rarement totales et donc qu'au pire, si l'une d'elles survenait pendant le jeu, les joueurs pourraient quand même s'apercevoir un minimum dans la pénombre. Quant au palet, il suffisait de pouvoir le situer non ? Ils avaient donc le choix entre un palet lumineux ou un palet sonore. Manifestement, la seconde option rendait le jeu plus difficile donc plus intéressant… Inutile de chercher la logique là dedans, elle était probablement livrée avec des attributs masculins qu'elle n'avait pas ! Enfin bref, un simple mécanisme sonore réagissant à la lumière permettrait de régler le problème. Et elle avait proposé de leur fabriquer la chose. Elle devait être maso…

Ils l'avaient portée aux nues ! Elle _sauvait _la rencontre de l'année ! Que ce serait amusant de jouer et de se retrouver tout à coup dans une semi-obscurité, obligés de poursuivre le palet bipeur…

Sans commentaire.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis !

Tiens, l'équipe adverse venait de marquer. Siler n'allait pas tarder à venir l'astiquer parce qu'elle n'avait pas bloqué Garcia quand il était passé à côté d'elle…

En fait, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Elle avait voulu jouer à la fille sympa et indispensable, pleine d'humour et ô combien désirable pour toutes ces qualités. Et quand trois jours avant le match, un des joueurs de l'équipe du « Capitaine Siler » s'était fait une entorse, le « Capitaine O'Neill » avait proposé qu'elle le remplace. Elle aimait tellement ce sport et elle les avait tant aidés : c'était à Samantha Carter que cette place privilégiée devait revenir ! Ca allait être amusant qu'ils jouent dans une équipe adverse, une fois n'est pas coutume !

POURQUOI n'avait-elle rien dit ? Bien sûr elle avait un peu menti sur sa passion pour le hockey. Mais ce n'était pas un crime et en plus c'était pour la bonne cause. Enfin presque…

C'était tout de même hallucinant, ils auraient dû remarquer qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux règles ! Après tout, elle savait juste que le nombre de joueurs était limité à six par équipe et le terme le plus technique qu'elle connaissait était « palet illégal ». Quant à ce que cela signifiait…

Et puis elle tenait à peine sur des patins ! La dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait, c'était dans les années 80. Elle avait passé deux heures en équilibre précaire à tenter d'éviter les autres patineurs. Qui manifestement ne comprenaient pas sa technique d'arrêt consistant à aller embrasser la vitre qui bordait la patinoire…

Quand le match avait commencé, elle s'était lancée de tout son cœur, espérant secrètement se casser une jambe ou deux dès le départ. Malheureusement et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, elle contrôlait mieux son équilibre avec la vitesse. Elle avait alors bêtement imaginé que finalement elle pourrait s'amuser. Mais il ne s'agissait pas ici de tourner sans fin. Il fallait en plus qu'elle poursuive un palet. Pire, elle devait le prendre à l'équipe adverse et aller marquer des buts !

Elle qui maîtrisait à peine la ligne droite !

Ce qui faisait que depuis le début du jeu, elle restait plantée au milieu du terrain, se lançait tout à coup en direction du morceau de plastique et arrivait bien sûr trop tard… Elle ne savait déjà pas freiner alors la perspective d'effectuer des demi-tours restait très éloignée !

Ses coéquipiers devaient penser qu'elle était comme ces fans de foot qui passent leurs soirées devant la TV mais n'ont jamais touché un ballon de leur vie. Qu'elle était plus calée en théorie qu'en pratique. Mais ce n'était pas un drame ! Si elle n'arrivait pas à voler le palet elle-même, on pouvait néanmoins lui faire des passes !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait régulièrement à devoir foncer en direction des buts adverses en faisant mine de maîtriser sa crosse. Elle avait réussi une fois. La chance du débutant probablement. Mais les autres tentatives s'étaient soldées par une inspection rapprochée de la qualité du sol…

…

Oh non non non non noooooooon…

Frey n'avait pas osé lui redonner ce fichu machin ! Elle devait faire quoi maintenant, une autre passe ?

- Vous avez une ouverture Colonel, allez-y !

Et m ! Bon, les buts étaient de quel côté déjà ? Il fallait qu'elle avance… Un pied puis l'autre, douuuuucement…

Et l'équipe adverse qui arrivait ! Oh non non NON ! Elle devait accélérer, Siler hurlait déjà ! Quel côté déjà ? Gauche apparemment.

Oups, l'autre gauche on dirait…

Foncer, ne pas réfléchir, se lancer.

Oh c'est pas vrai, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien ! Mais comment on freinait avec ces trucs déjà ? C'était comme au ski ? Ah oui, faire un triangle avec les pieds, le « chasse-neige » que ça s'appelait.

Oh non non noooooon ! Elle avait fait le mauvais chasse-neige ! C'était les pointes et pas les talons qui devaient se rejoindre ! Et ses jambes qui s'écartaient ! Elle faisait quoi maintenant ?

Il était où le palet ? Bordel, elle avait dû le perdre pendant qu'elle faisait des moulinets avec ses bras ! C'était un réflexe mais ça ne stabilisait rien du tout ! Oh mon Dieu, elle avait peut-être assommé quelqu'un avec la crosse !

Argh, mais comment on s'arrêtait ? Elle allait se faire mal si elle chutait, il fallait absolument qu'elle reste debout. Tant pis, au diable la crosse, elle allait la laisser là ! Et terminer sa course en attrapant le poteau des cages ! Allez, elle laissait tomber tout le matériel !

Parfait, le poteau maintenant ! Préparation… Impact dans 5… 4… 3…

…

Ouch…

…

OK… Bon, elle était entière apparemment. Elle était par terre aussi. A plus d'un mètre des buts… Et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ni respirer. Et en plus elle avait mal partout.

Elle était en train de mourir ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-elle tombée ? Elle maîtrisait sa course pourtant !

Quelque chose l'empêchait de se relever. Elle était en miettes ? Ah non, elle était écrasée…

La mémoire lui revint peu à peu : un Objet Glissant Non Identifié l'avait percutée par derrière.

Il l'avait fait chuter ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire attention ?

- Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé tomber votre crosse au milieu du chemin ?

Ouuuuuuups… Il semblerait que Jack O'Neill se soit pris les patins dans l'instrument.

Etait-elle obligée de lui répondre ? Parce qu'elle allait être obligée de reconnaître qu'elle ne savait ni patiner ni jouer au hockey…

Elle serait peut-être même forcée d'expliquer qu'elle était la fidèle lectrice d'un magazine féminin d'une qualité assez douteuse. Et surtout qu'elle suivait les conseils donnés.

Bon, c'était pas seulement de sa faute, elle avait gagné un abonnement d'un an. Certes, elle aurait pu refuser, mais elle détestait gaspiller. Et en plus elle ne gagnait jamais rien ! Alors oui, elle lisait City Girl depuis trois mois en l'honneur de tous les tickets de loto, de Millionnaire et de tombola qu'elle avait un jour achetés ! Elle était une fille qui habitait une ville, non ? Donc elle pouvait très bien passer ses soirées plongée dans « le magazine des citadines célibataires et branchées ». Parfaitement, c'était son droit !

- Carteeeeeeeer ?

- Euh, en fait j'ai voulu mettre un goal avec les patins, je me suis dit que la crosse gênait mes mouvements… tenta-t-elle avec le plus de sincérité possible.

- Je vois, c'est pour cela que le palet est plusieurs mètres derrière vous, ironisa son supérieur. Et que vous alliez vous jeter à sa place dans les cages, en hurlant pour remplacer le bip sûrement…

- …

- Vous savez qu'en plus on ne peut pas ? rajouta-t-il.

- Imiter le palet ?

- Non, marquer avec les pieds. Vous vous y connaissez vraiment en hockey ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez derrière moi ? répliqua-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

- J'essayais simplement de vous rattraper pour éviter que vous n'imitiez la crêpe en plus du palet.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais vous êtes un peu lourd… Vous voulez pas vous relever ? Comme ça le match pourrait reprendre, ça serait bête de faire attendre les autres…

- Carter, avertit-il avec un sourire en coin, ne changez pas de sujet. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans cette situation ?

Et bien c'était assez simple en fait. Elle était tombée sur un article concernant les méthodes de séduction à la page 34. Elle l'avait lu. Et sur le coup, elle avait été assez d'accord.

Dans sa tête, l'application des conseils était censée aboutir à un contact rapproché avec Jack O'Neill, de préférence en position horizontale…

Elle avait en quelque sorte réussi d'ailleurs.

Il faisait plus chaud non ? Probablement dû à la fin de l'éclipse…

- Carter ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- Pour être honnête, commença-t-elle, je… enfin voilà… j..j'ai eu une crampe ! Dans le mollet ! Ca m'a fait tout lâcher !

Non non non… Elle n'avait pas osé continuer dans cette voie sans issue tout de même ?

- C'est passé ? s'inquiéta son supérieur.

- Oui ! Enfin non… Peut-être !

- Vous avez encore mal ou on peut reprendre ?

Ah, tiens, ce n'était finalement pas une impasse.

- Je… je vais essayer de me relever, dit-elle en faisant une moue censée représenter le courage. Enfin quand vous l'aurez fait bien entendu.

- Oh ! Oui, excusez-moi… Allons-y ! Donnez votre main que je vous aide. Ca va ?

Et maintenant la grande comédie…

On prépare mentalement l'expression de douleur profonde… On fait mine de faire quelques pas. Penser à quelque chose de douloureux. Les piqûres du nouvel infirmier ? Des échardes sous les ongles ? Une dent arrachée très lentement ? Oui, c'était parfait…

Attention, le grand jeu…

- Aaaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu non c'est pas passé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Aïe, je vais tomber tellement mon muscle est duuuuuuur !

Bon OK, elle était assez mauvaise comédienne mais elle avait déjà réussi à leur faire croire qu'elle était une as du patinage alors simuler une crampe était faisable non ?

Et puis le général était trop occupé à la récupérer dans ses bras pour observer si elle souffrait vraiment.

C'était généreux de sa part d'ailleurs. Très agréable aussi. Elle allait prolonger la douleur, tiens…

- Mon général, reprit-elle, c'est trop douloureux ! Je ne peux pas poser le pied par terre. Oooooh, je vais devoir abandonner la partie ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

- C'est vraiment bête Carter, dit son supérieur d'un air désolé, vous n'avez pas de chance… C'est peut-être un manque de magnésium.

Ben voyons…

- Oh oui, sûrement… Continuez sans moi, n'arrêtez surtout pas !

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans cet état, rétorqua le général. On va se faire remplacer, il y aura sans aucun doute des volontaires.

_- On_ ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous ne pouvez pas marcher, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un vous fasse glisser jusqu'à la porte ! affirma-t-il.

- Oui mais non, répondit la jeune femme, en fait c'est bon, je peux rester comme ça, sur le bord. Je ne voudrais pas amplifier la douleur en jouant, c'est tout !

- Tatata ! On rentre sur Terre ! C'est pas en restant ici que votre crampe va passer. Il va falloir masser la jambe et on sera mieux au chaud pour faire ça !

_On_ ? _Masser_ ? Faire _ça_ ?

- Aïïïïe ! gémit-elle à nouveau. Ouh là là, oui, vous avez raison, ça empire ! Tenez-moi bien, je sens que je vais tomber sinon…

* * *

Bien bien bien…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Elle venait de passer la porte avachie sur son supérieur et se trouvait maintenant dans un complexe militaire désert. Ils étaient seuls, pas même un technicien pour surveiller. La base avait été isolée et était gardée de l'extérieur.

Un véritable exercice d'évacuation quoi !

Donc ils étaient seulement deux… _Eux_ deux…

C'était bête mais maintenant elle pensait à cet article sur les fantasmes. Et apparemment « avec un militaire dans un tank ou un F-14 » arrivait en bonne position. Il y avait bien un F-302 en réparation, non ?

Il fallait qu'elle respire… Et qu'elle n'oriente pas son esprit de cette façon. « Dans le bureau du chef » et « avec le chef » n'étaient pas mieux recommandés.

Penser à quelque chose de neutre.

…

Echec cuisant.

- Venez, dit-il tout en passant son bras plus fermement autour de sa taille, on va enlever tout l'équipement et après on s'occupera de votre mollet.

La suite du programme semblait assez réjouissante… Par contre elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

C'est vrai quoi ! A l'origine, elle devait encourager Jack O'Neill à voir en elle la femme de sa vie. Il devait l'inviter au restaurant. Ou dans un autre lieu **public**. Lui dire combien elle était belle. Et intelligente. Et parfaite. Puis rajouter qu'il ne concevait pas son futur sans elle. A ce moment là, elle aurait lâché un soupir béat, l'aurait regardé avec des yeux papillonnants et aurait esquissé ce sourire sexy qu'il aimait tant.

Pour la suite, elle n'était pas encore sûre. Elle hésitait entre le genou à terre accompagné de la demande en mariage, ou le départ précipité chez lui dans une optique beaucoup moins catholique…

Le magazine n'avait pas fait mention de la possibilité de se retrouver dans un lieu abandonné avec un massage en perspective. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'elle était censée avoir. Elle avait toujours préféré la théorie et ne mettait en pratique que lorsque le résultat de l'expérience était connu à plus de 99.

La situation actuelle était trop incertaine. Elle pouvait continuer sa comédie mais il risquait de tout découvrir. Ou elle pouvait tout lui avouer et ses plans de séduction seraient détruits à jamais.

Peut-être qu'une tentative d'évasion…

Non, avouer était définitivement hors de question ! Tant pis, elle allait avancer en terrain inconnu. Si elle progressait pas à pas et en étant prudente, elle arriverait à le berner. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et puis il s'agissait de LUI quand même ! Elle n'allait pas jouer les vierges effarouchées si près du but ! Elle pouvait affronter des hordes de jaffas, donc un tête à tête avec son supérieur dans une ambiance sexuellement tendue n'était pas si terrible… De toute façon, l'ambiguïté était ici unilatérale. Après tout, si elle fantasmait depuis tout à l'heure, lui ne voulait que l'aider à faire passer une crampe.

Oui, enfin pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire, il l'avait quand même entraînée dans les vestiaires. Et était rentré avec elle. Avait commencé à retirer son équipement. Et était actuellement en train de s'attaquer à celui de sa coéquipière.

D'accord, c'était pour je cite « éviter d'amplifier la douleur par des contorsions ». Mais bon, il se rendait quand même compte que cela pouvait être mal interprété ? Qu'il n'était pas supposé aider sa subordonnée de cette façon ?

Et qu'en plus il devait lui faciliter les choses, pas faire le travail à sa place ! Il était en train de la déshabiller là !

Il ne le faisait pas exprès tout de même ?

Est-ce que ça existait « City Guy » ? Parce qu'après tout il avait très bien pu lire un article sur comment séduire une femme. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin mais on est jamais assez sûr de soi-même il paraît. Donc peut-être qu'il essayait de jouer à l'homme attentionné dans le vil but de profiter de sa faiblesse pour les garçons gentils. Mais quel manipulateur ! Comment osait-il se livrer à ce petit jeu ? Elle n'était pas une proie !

…

Elle devenait cinglée… Elle accusait Jack O'Neill de chercher à lui plaire. Pire, elle lui reprochait d'utiliser des tactiques qu'elle-même employait. Comme disait un proverbe chinois que Teal'c citait continuellement : « C'est la passoire qui reproche à l'aiguille d'avoir un trou ».

Elle était pathétique.

Il ne voulait que lui venir en aide et la déshabillait donc sans arrières pensées.

Ce devaient être la chaleur et la situation peu orthodoxe qui la faisaient délirer. Elle s'imaginait le général en lecteur de magazine cherchant à la draguer tout de même ! Oui, ça devait être ce qu'on appelait « l'ambiance vestiaires ». Bien que dans son esprit, cela représentât plutôt des joueurs au torse musclé vêtus d'une micro-serviette et recouverts de sueur.

Mais bon, elle se trouvait quand même dans des vestiaires et elle avait très chaud à cause du changement de température, la plupart des conditions étaient remplies !

Et elle n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver en serviette elle-aussi s'il continuait comme ça…

Il prenait son rôle très à cœur quand même…

Il était resté en treillis et pull mais la tenue ne semblait pas devoir être la même pour elle. D'accord, retirer ses chaussettes de laine pouvait faciliter le massage du mollet. Mais était-il obligé d'enlever le pantalon alors que le retrousser aurait suffi ? En se levant ce matin, elle avait prévu de décrocher un rendez-vous. Se retrouver avec lui en culotte et débardeur dans les vestiaires ne faisait pas partie du programme.

Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était même un scénario inespéré. C'est simplement qu'elle n'aimait pas l'incertitude et ce qui n'était pas planifié.

- Asseyez-vous.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Elle avait l'air maligne là ! Elle était paralysée, aussi gauche qu'une adolescente et probablement rouge comme le poivrot qui traînait toujours au McMurphy !

Elle l'avait bien cherché, il fallait le reconnaître. Il était de notoriété publique que les conseils donnés par les magazines féminins ne fonctionnaient jamais, qu'ils étaient aussi approximatifs que l'horoscope ou la météo ! Après tout, d'un numéro à l'autre, les journalistes se contredisaient ! Une fois les hommes aimaient les femmes directes, et la fois d'après on vous expliquait qu'ils étaient des êtres qui aimaient maîtriser. Et donc qu'on devait les laisser faire le premier pas, en les encourageant par de subtiles manœuvres.

Pas étonnant qu'elle s'y soit perdue !

Non mais quelle cruche ! Manifestement, sa manœuvre d'une subtilité douteuse était un peu trop efficace…

Elle était quand même assise sur un banc à moitié nue avec un général en train de poser ses mains sur son mollet ! Et au lieu de s'inquiéter de la couleur de sa petite culotte ou de l'épilation de ses jambes comme toute fille normale, elle tentait de maîtriser son envie de fuir…

Et en plus il fallait qu'elle contracte violemment le muscle pour parfaire son mensonge, histoire qu'il ne se rende pas trop compte que la crampe était virtuelle. Elle allait finir par en avoir une vraie d'ailleurs !

Mais comment pouvait-elle faire abstraction des mains de son supérieur sur elle ?

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu saisir l'occasion et se laisser faire, alanguie sur son banc. Et avec un peu de chance, il y aurait vu une invitation et les choses auraient pu … disons… se conclure !

Seulement elle en était incapable ! Un petit ami lui avait un jour dit qu'elle tenait trop à tout maîtriser et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à improviser. Mais comment était-elle censée faire ça ! Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui, chacun stoppant immédiatement le jeu dès qu'il commençait à devenir trop concret. Alors là, ils avaient dépassé de beaucoup la ligne interdite qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes tracée…

Ironie du sort, elle était actuellement assise sur ce même banc où ils avaient franchi la ligne pour la première fois.

- Ca va comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un air concerné.

- Mmmm…

- Vous êtes terriblement tendue quand même, dit le militaire. Il doit y avoir du stress en plus, une simple crampe ne peut pas être à l'origine d'une telle crispation.

- …

- Regardez, votre corps entier est contracté ! Depuis le temps que je vous conseille de prendre des vacances…

- Ces derniers temps ont été… un peu trop riches en émotions, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Sans rire ? railla-t-il. Vous vous rendez compte que SG1 a subi trois attaques ce mois-ci ? C'est plus que beaucoup d'hommes n'en peuvent supporter ! Je sais que vous avez l'habitude des Goa'ulds et des peuplades peu amicales mais c'est plutôt normal que vous soyez ainsi sur les nerfs. Si en plus un manque de magnésium vient s'ajouter…

- Mmmm… Tout est peut-être lié… mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- C'est possible, en effet. Mon Dieu, vous me faites peine à être comme ça, je n'arrive à rien. C'est hallucinant, votre muscle est toujours aussi dur. Et on dirait que ça se répand dans toute la jambe ! Vous n'avez pas plus mal ?

- Euuuuh… répondit-elle soudain moins sûre d'elle, non en fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que la douleur est en train de passer.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre du repos dès ce soir, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Je vais vous interdire l'accès à la base ! Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher une huile de massage pour vous délasser tout ça. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Et on en profitera pour s'occuper de votre trapèze dorsal, vous avez les épaules comme bloquées tellement il est contracté !

Okaaaaaaay…

Elle allait devoir retirer le débardeur en plus maintenant. Et à cause de ses idées à la noix, elle était interdite de mission et de labo !

Elle était stupide. Et ridicule, pathétique même. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se laisser aller alors que la situation était idéale. Certes, une relation platonique avec Jack O'Neill était assez confortable, une excuse parfaite pour ne pas chercher mieux ailleurs. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne trouverait pas mieux ailleurs ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Il aurait été prêt, elle le sentait même résigné, attendant patiemment le moment où... Mais elle avait peur et préférait simplement entretenir la flamme à coup de flirt. La façon dont elle avait suivi les conseils ridicules de ce magazine en était le parfait exemple.

Elle soupira et s'affala sur le banc. Ainsi couchée sur le dos, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et gémit. A force trop maîtriser sa vie, elle allait finir par ne plus en avoir du tout !

- Hum, Carter, ça va ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et écarta ses doigts. A côté d'elle, une bouteille d'huile de massage entre les mains, son supérieur semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à observer. En même temps, cela se comprenait : elle était avachie sur un banc en sous-vêtements, l'air désespéré.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et lui fit un petit sourire. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis sembla se satisfaire du comportement de son second. Il déboucha la bouteille d'huile et vint se placer derrière elle. La relevant doucement pour la placer en position assise, il posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit se crisper.

- Détendez-vous, ordonna-t-il avec douceur. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ce trapèze.

Elle se força à respirer calmement tandis que les mains de son supérieur dénouaient lentement ses épaules contractées.

A la vérité, les exercices de relaxation enseignés par Teal'c étaient un échec total. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, en proie à un dilemme comme elle seule savait les créer : agir ou ne pas agir ? Si elle restait plantée là, elle allait se repasser la scène dans sa tête pour le restant de ses jours. Se rappeler la douceur des paumes et des doigts qui essayaient de la détendre. Et surtout se lamenter de n'avoir rien tenté !

Oui, mais…

C'était stupide, stupide et encore stupide. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une cruche !

- Et votre crampe ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ca va, c'est passé. Merci au fait.

- De rien, fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le silence se réinstalla, elle l'aurait presque trouvé confortable si une partie de sa tête ne lui avait pas crié de tenter quelque chose alors que l'autre la suppliait de ne pas bouger. Une vraie torture, probablement ridicule vue de l'extérieur, mais qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Elle grimaça soudain en sentant les doigts de Jack insister sur un point de son omoplate.

- Penchez vous en avant, lui demanda-t-il tout en appuyant sa main pour l'enjoindre à suivre le mouvement. Je crois que je viens de trouver un superbe nœud…

- En effet, gémit-elle à travers ses dents.

- Détendez-vous Carter ! Ne vous crispez pas, ça va empirer la douleur.

Elle inspira profondément et tenta d'oublier la situation. C'est à dire le torse de Jack pratiquement collé à son dos nu et son souffle dans sa nuque.

- C'est cela que vous appelez se détendre ? On dirait que vous êtes prête à bondir !

- Excusez-moi mon général, mais je fais au mieux ! gémit-elle en agrippant le banc pour tenter de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être tendue pourtant !

Si sa bouche n'avait pas été aussi sèche, elle se serait probablement étranglée avec sa propre salive en entendant ce qu'il avait dit. Non mais il se foutait d'elle ? Cela faisait sept années qu'ils flirtaient plus ou moins ensemble, il était en train de la masser alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et elle n'avait aucune raison d'être tendue ? Est-ce qu'il avait conscience qu'elle bouillonnait là ? Une partie d'elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou tandis que l'autre luttait pour se retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Et en plus elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle partie allait remporter la bataille. Ni même si elle avait envie qu'une des deux la remporte !

Le pouce de son supérieur insista soudain sur un nouveau nœud et elle se cambra en gémissant légèrement. Derrière elle, le militaire se figea. Elle fronça les sourcils et, le massage ne reprenant pas, elle se décida à se retourner.

Mauvaise idée.

Manifestement, Jack O'Neill commençait lui aussi à avoir du mal à gérer la situation. Il avait peut-être la réputation de posséder des nerfs d'acier mais les yeux sombres et brillants qu'elle rencontra lui firent comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi ses limites. Elle rougit soudain en suivant son regard et en comprenant pourquoi il s'était arrêté : il était légèrement surélevé par rapport à elle et en se cambrant, elle avait dû lui offrir une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Lequel était encore plus visible depuis qu'elle s'était retournée. Sans compter le gémissement plutôt… ambigu qui s'était échappé de sa gorge.

OK, pas de panique. C'était juste un nouveau palier à gérer.

Mon Dieu…

Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait feint de trouver la situation normale depuis le début, alors que ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Son imagination semblait s'être autant échauffée au moins autant que celle de Sam.

Et là, ils avaient un problème, un très sérieux problème…

Il sembla soudain prendre conscience de son attitude et ses yeux remontèrent vivement pour se retrouver plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, même si Sam sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant ? Si elle reculait sa tête, elle allait le regretter toute sa vie. Si elle l'avançait… D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression que… Oh mon Dieu, il… Bon sang de bonsoir, elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres maintenant ! Il allait… ils allaient vraiment…

Elle gémit en sentant Jack capturer ses lèvres et toutes ses pensées cohérentes quittèrent sa tête. Pour aussitôt revenir au galop.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ! Réellement ! C'était impossible, elle était en train de rêver, elle allait forcément se réveiller. Ce genre de truc ne lui arrivait jamais, il y avait toujours un imprévu pour gâcher toutes les histoires qu'elle s'imaginait. Alors que son plus grand fantasme se réalise… OK, peut-être pas le plus grand mais du moins le point de départ de son plus grand fantasme, hein ! C'était inespéré, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceuse tout à coup ! Non, quelque chose allait obligatoirement venir briser ce qui lui arrivait… Thor ou bien la chute du plafond, peut-être même une crampe de la mâchoire. Juste une preuve qu'elle était maudite… Raaaah, bon sang, elle avait Jack O'Neill collé à elle et il fallait encore qu'elle réfléchisse ! Il avait quand même ses mains sur… Non mais elle ne pouvait PAS être en train de vivre un truc pareil ! Ou alors un malheur allait arriver, ils devaient forcément être interrompus, parce que l'apparition soudaine de sa bonne étoile, elle avait du mal à y croire. Et maintenant la bouche de Jack qui… Oh…Mon…Dieu…

Elle gémit en le sentant s'éloigner d'elle et leva sur lui des yeux interrogatifs. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il maintenant ? Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon, molle et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement par elle-même. Et ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

- … mettre fin à la simulation, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous remettiez vos vêtements.

Tiens, il avait dû lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi…

Elle referma la bouche et tenta d'ordonner le chaos qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Elle entendait maintenant distinctement l'alarme de la porte, le reste de la base rentrait apparemment. Quand elle disait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui allait les interrompre…

Elle soupira et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle avait encore la sensation de… Il fallait de toute urgence qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Jack posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir à nouveau. Elle avait probablement l'air stupide mais qu'importe. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Sam, ça va ? demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et vit le sourire de son supérieur s'agrandir. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il avait produit et cela semblait l'amuser. Et à dire vrai, elle s'en fichait complètement.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Re-hochement de tête. Ses cordes vocales devaient être hors service…

Il se releva lentement et commença à se diriger vers la porte des vestiaires. Une bouffée de panique envahit soudain la jeune femme mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et reprit la parole :

- A propos, vous aimez pêcher ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Donc je suppose qu'une semaine au bord d'un lac dans le Minnesota vous ferait plaisir ?

Ben tiens, comme si elle allait refuser ! Elle acquiesça si vivement qu'elle sentit ses cervicales craquer d'enthousiasme.

- Parfait. Je passe vous chercher ce soir à vingt heures, soyez prête.

Et sur ces mots, il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta nonchalamment la pièce.

Sam resta là, en sous-vêtements, assise sur son banc avec un sourire idiot tatoué sur le visage. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser et la perspective de prononcer une phrase cohérente était définitivement hors d'atteinte. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le croise dans les prochaines heures, elle allait rougir comme une adolescente sans pouvoir aligner deux mots. Elle avait quel âge déjà ?

Elle sentit son sourire s'agrandir à la pensée de la semaine qui s'annonçait. Le programme des vacances avait l'air alléchant… Une semaine entière, en tête à tête avec _lui_… Yeeeeeeees !

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils : il n'allait quand même pas inviter le reste de SG1 ? Le doute s'insinua un instant en elle puis le souvenir du regard que Jack lui avait lancé fit taire sa paranoïa. Non, cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment gagné… Pour un peu, elle en aurait exécuté une petite danse de la victoire, juste là au milieu des vestiaires !

Au bout de quelques instants, elle secoua néanmoins la tête et entreprit de se rhabiller. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici dans cette tenue, les autres allaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Et puis elle avait seulement jusqu'à vingt heures pour se préparer à ce séjour. Autrement dit, il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour finir ses rapports, dénicher ce superbe mini short de la page 15 et confier le chat à la voisine. Et accessoirement pour apprendre les rudiments de la pêche, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

FIN !

(mon tapis de souris anthropophage m'a encore menacée pour que je termine cette fic, le seul moyen de me sauver la vie est que vous m'envoyiez des feed-backs… En général ça le calme pour quelques jours…)


End file.
